1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a power apparatus for an X-ray tube, a power system with the power apparatus, and a method of operating the same, and more particularly to a power apparatus for a grid-controlled X-ray tube, a power system with the power apparatus, and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The power circuits of the X-ray tube is mainly composed of a main power circuit and a filament power circuit. The main power circuit is used to step up the external AC power voltage to produce a high voltage by a high-voltage transformer. The produced high voltage is applied between a cathode and an anode of the tube so that electrons generated from the cathode are struck on the anode to produce X-ray. The filament power circuit is used to step down the external AC power voltage to produce a low voltage by a filament transformer. The produced low voltage is applied between two terminals of the filament so that the filament can provide sufficient electrons by thermionic radiation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a power apparatus for an X-ray tube, a power system with the power apparatus, and a method of operating the same that only one power switch unit is used to implement the polarity control of the grid voltage so as to reduce system costs and increase system operation stability.